Garagara Dance!
by Sulli Otter
Summary: YAOI, Smutt*sok ngerti tentang smutt... haha* NC-21, Lemon or lime,  Typo, Ngebosenin, Abal, Pair 2Min. Don't like don't read


**Judul : Gara-Gara Dance**

**Pairing : 2Min **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M (Warning M, yang alergi rated M jauh-jauh deh daripada-daripada ntar?) NC-21**

**Warning : YAOI, Smutt NC-21, Lemon or lime, Typo, Ngebosenin, Abal, Pair 2Min.(Don't like don't read)**

**Sumarry : Hahaha... baca aja ndiri... kekekekee**

**Disclaimer : Sama dengan FF saya sebelumnya. Para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan dan Fanfic ini adalah milik SAYA^^.**

**.**

**This Fic dedicated for **

"_**Chacha Heenim**_**" ^^. Semoga kau senang saengie ^_^ dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.. hehe.**

.

.

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

Minho POV _**(Still Minho POV)**_

Hari ini kami semua latihan dance lucifer yang akan kami tampilkan tiga hari lagi di MuBank. Hari ini entah kenapa aku merasa Taemin terlihat... ehm.. sangat..errrr... seksi.

Dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos dalam warna putih dimana aku bisa melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang... hem... indah itu.

Ditambah dengan kaos dalam yang basah karena keringat itu, ugh... semakin memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

Gluk...

Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludahku sendiri melihat kemolekan tubuhnya. Aku dengan jelas dapat melihat otot-otot kecil di perutnya yang mulai bermunculan, kedua,,,, ehm... tonjolan didadanya dengan tonjolan kecil berwarna kecoklatan itu terlihat sangat menggoda diambah dengan keringat yang menets dari rambutnya dan mengalir ke leher jenjang dan putihnya itu.

Aku membayangkan nikmatnya saat lidahku bermain-main dengan putingnya itu, hem... pasti akan terasa sangat enak sekali. Kira-kira rasa bibir pinknya itu apa ya? Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya.

Aish... aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi panas sekali dan...oh... shit, ada yang mengeras di balik celanaku ini yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

Arggggghhh... aku menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalaku berusaha mengusir pikiran jorok di kepalaku tentangnya yang bisa mengganggu gerakanku saat latihan nanti. Untungnya saat ini kami sedang istirahat dan sialnya si Taemin yang dari tadi aku lamunkan itu terus ngedance di depan kami semua.

"Minho hyung, gwaenchana?"

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Taemin orang yang sejak tadi aku lamunkan. Aku menoleh menatapnya... dan... oh..shit, kenapa wajahnya dekat sekali hingga aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya yang menguar.

"Hyung... gwaenchana?" tanya lagi yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ehm... ne, gwaenchana." Jawabku sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

Aku sempat melihat tatapan khawatir di matanya, kulihat dia tersenyum menatapku. Ah... baru kusadari senyummu manis sekali Taemin-ah. Aku semakin ingin memilikimu.

"Baiklah... kia selesai disini dulu latihan hari ini, sebentar lagi aku dengan Key dan Jonghyun ada schedule lain. Besok kita latihan lagi, dan kau Minho pulanglah dengan Taemin. Ingat jaga Temin!" kudengar suara Onew hyung sebelum dia menghilang di pintu.

"Hei Minho, ingat jaga Taemin dan jangan pernah macam-macam terhadapnya!" kali ini aku mendengar suara Key hyung yang terkenal cerewet seperti umma-umma kalau sudah ngomong.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya... umma, aku sduah besar. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus di jaga terus sama Minho hyung. Dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku melakukan apa-apa dengan Minho hyung? Kan umma juga sering melakukannya dengan appa..!" Taemin berseru kepada Key hyung yang berhasil menghentikan langkah sang umma dari Shinee itu.

"Ya... Taemin-ah, kau masih kecil. Kau belum besar ara? Dan aku tak akan membiarkan mu melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan si Minho yang bertampang playboy itu." ujar Key hyung yang seketika membuat Taemin menjadi tamnbah jengkel.

"Oya... satu lagi, jika sampai kalian melakukan hal itu aku jamin setelah kalian melakukannya Minho tak akan bisa bergerak selama seminggu akibat dari rotanku itu. Arra?" ancam Key hyung.

Aku menoleh melihat Taemin yang sangat takut mendengar ancaman Key umma itu.

"Ne... arrasseo umma, aish... umma menyebalkannnnnnnnnnnn!" Taemin berteriak nyaring agar Key umma mendengarnya.

"Haha... sudahlah Taemin, turuti saja apa yang dibilang sama Key. Kau tak ingin kekasihmu itu tak bergerak seminggu kan?" kudengar suara Jonghyun hyung.

"Ne... hyung, arra. Aish.. kenapa kalian sangat menyebalkan sekali sih. Lagian aku nggak mungkin melakukannya tau!" sahut Taemin dengan tampang kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat muka imutnya itu.

"Nah... aku pergi dulu, bisa-bisa si nenek sihir itu memarahiku karena kelamaan. Kalian berhati-hatilah saat pulang nanti." Pesan Jonghyun hyung sebelum menghilang.

"Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja sih? Gigi ya?" tanya Taemin kepadaku dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"Anio, aku hanya kelelahan saja. Ayo kita pulang." Ajakku.

Dia mengangguk dan langsung berlari kearahku, dirangkulnya tanganku dengan manja. Hah,,,, aku memang mencintai sosok manja ini.

.

.

.

.

_At Dorm_

_._

_._

Saat ini aku baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaianku, aku melangkah keruang tengah yang biasa kami gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama.

Saat aku akan kedapur mengambil minum langkahku sempat terhenti. Dan lagi-lagi aku melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti tadi.

Kali ini lebh parah, Taemin tak memakai kaos dalamnya lagi. Dia menari dengan bertelanjang dada.

Aku berhenti dan tak jadi mengambil air minum, ku amati sosok yang sangat aku cintai itu. dia sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya degan lincah. Keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya, menetes-netes.

Oh... betapa nikmatnya jika aku bisa menyentuh tubuhnya itu, menjamahnya dengan tanganku. Mencium setiap inchi tubuh putihnya itu, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang bisa membuatku melayang. Mencium bibir pinknya yang terlihat sangat manis sekali.

Bibir? Hah... aku jadi membayangkan saat bibir itu mengulum junior ku ini. Ahhh... betapa nikmatnya saat juniorku masuk kedalam mulut hangatnya, dihisapnya dan dikulumnya.

"_Ahhh..." _tanpa sadar aku mendesah.

Shit... hanya dengan membayangkannya saja aku bisa mendesah seperti ini?.

Arggg... Taemin kenapa kau membuatku gila? Dan kembali aku merasakan celana pendekku yang sesak.

Ah... aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?.

Hah... sebaiknya aku kedapur mengambil minum.

Aku pun melangkah kedapur mengambil air minum dingin dalam kulkas.

Gluk.. gluk... gluk..

Aku meminum air putih itu dengan cepat hingga nyaris tersedak.

Hah...hah... hah...

Nafasku memburu, ah,,, shit... kenapa aku tak bisa menghilangkan pikiran ini, dan aku merasakan badanku semakin panas.

Aku mendudukan tubuhku di kursi meja makan, aku masih bisa mendengar suara musik mengalun dari ruang tengah. Aku yakin Taemin masih asik menari, dia tak akan pernah berhenti sebelum benar-benar merasa puas dengan tariannya.

Apakah aku harus keruang tengah? Aku bosan berada disini.

Ah... aku kekamar saja sebaiknya, aku beranjak dari dudukku namu aku tak melangkah.

Kalau aku kekamar otomatis aku melewati ruang tengah dan aku kembali akan melihat Taemin dengan tubuhnya yang menggiurkan itu di depan mata ku.

Argggggghhhhhhh... lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau terus seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan ini semua?.

Akhirnya aku mendudukan diriku lagi di kursi itu cukup lama di dapur.

Hah... aku bisa gila kalau begini terus. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi, hah... aku mau kekamar.

Akhirnya aku pun bangkit dari duduk ku dan berjalan kekamar, saat melewati ruang tengah aku berniat tak melihat Taemin yang sedang latihan itu. Namun...

"Hyungggg..." aku mendengar Taemin memanggilku.

Aku berhenti tak mau menoleh karena aku tak mau lepas kendali.

"Hm..?" jawabku tetap membelakanginya.

"Hyungg~~~~...liat aku kalau aku bicara?" serunya dengan nada kesal.

Hah... aku tak mau menoleh, namun dia dengan kasar membalikkan badanku dan..oh..God, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas melihat wajahnya yang berkeringat itu. Ahhh... aku nggak tahan, namun aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku.

"Hyung kenapa sih? Dari tadi menghindariku terus? Aku punya salah ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesalnya yang menurutku malah imut. Oh.. God aku tak tahan lagi.

Kutarik dengan kasar dia kekamar kami.

"Hyungg, waeyo?" tanyanya namun tak kuhiraukan.

Brakkk...

Dengan kasar kubanting tubuhnya di belakang pintu, dengan kasar kucium dia sembari tanganku mengunci pintu kamar.

Taemin semula sangat terkejut sekali, dia berusaha memberontak untuk beberapa menit namun akhirnya dia diam. Aku membuka mataku, kulihat dia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman kasarku.

Aku senang, perlahan ciumanku berubah lembut walaupun masih tetap dengan lumatan-lumatan pada bibir pinknya. Hem... rasanya manis dan kenyal. Aku suka rasa ini, seperti ehm.. gummy bear.

Dia mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leherku, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya.

Aku menjilati bibir bawahnya, meminta akses masuk kedalam mulut hangatnya. Dia membuka mulutnya dan lidajku langsung masuk mengabsen sederetan gigi ratanya. Kusapu lembut rongga bawah mulutnya.

"Ahh..." dia mendesah, aku semakin terbakar mendengar desahannya itu.

Lidahku berganti mejelajahi rongga atasnya yang terasa hangat dan lembab.

"Ehmhhh... ahh.." dia mendesah lagi namun saat ini dia memukul dadaku.

Aku tau dia membutuhkan oksigen, aku melepaskan ciumanku dan kutatap wajahnya yang memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Keringat mulai menetes lag dari rambut pendeknya meleleh ke dahinya.

Aku menjilatkeringat itu sebelum meleh ke matanya.

"H-hyung... " dia memukul dadaku pelan.

Aku terkekeh melihat reaksinya itu.

"Kau tau kenapa dari tadi aku menghindari Taemin-ah?" aku bertanya padanya.

Taemin mengangguk sambil menatap wajahku.

"Karena kau terlihat seksi dengan baju dalam mu itu yang memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk dalam tubuh indahmu itu, di tambah dengan keringat yang menetes ke seluruh tubuhmu itu semakin membuatku horny." Kataku pelan sambil menyibakkan poninya yang mengalangiku untuk melihat mata indahnya itu.

"Hyung,,,," dia hanya tertunduk malu sambil memukul dadaku pelan.

"Tapi aku nggak berani menyentuhmu karena aku ingat kata-kata Key hyung, Onew hyung dan aku juga takut kau menolak ku." Kata ku lagi.

Taemin mendongak menatapku, "Aku tak akan menolak hyung, aku menunggumu mengatakan ini. Jangan dengarkan kata-kata umma dan appa." Kata Taemin kemudian sebelum akirnya dia menarik kerah bajuku dan menciumku dengan lembut.

Aku sempat terkejut melihat kelakuan Taemin, namun sejenak kemudian aku tersenyum dan kuangakat tubuh mungilnya ku baringkan di ranjangku.

Aku mulai menciumnya dengan lembut namun dengan lumatan-lumatan yang bisa membuatnya mendesah. Semakin kuperdalam ciumanku dengan memasukkan lidahku kembali kedalam mulutnya hingga dia mulai kehabisan nafas dan ku hentikan ciumanku namun bibirku mengarah ke leher jenjangnya yang putih nan halus itu.

Kuciumi lehernya dengan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana menandai kalau dia adalah milikku seorang. Aku berhenti di satu titi, kigigit pelan disitu hingga Taemin mendesah kecil kemudian kujilat dan ku hisap lagi. Gigit, hisap dan jilat itulah yang aku lakukan di lehernya. Tanganku mulai bekerja di sekitar dadanya. Haha... ini satu kesempatan yang menguntungkanku karena Taemin telah membuka bajunya. Kumainkan jariku di nipplenya dan kucubit pelan.

"Ahh..." Taeminku mendesah lagi yang semakin membakar semangatku untuk mengerjai tubuhnya.

Ciumanku turun ke dadanya, ehm.. tepatnya nipplenya yang berwana coklat kemerahan. Hem... atau lebih tepatnya pink, maybe? Haha. Aku mencium nipplenya yang kemudian ku kulum.

"Ahhh... hyunghhh.." dia mendesah lagi.

"Teruslah mendesah chagiya, aku suka mendengar desahanmu yang sangat erotis itu." aku berbisik di telinganya sebelum aku kembali mengulum nipplenya.

Aku terus mengerjai tubuh bagian atasnya saat tangan kananku merambat turun ke celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Ku tarik celananya dengan perlahan hingga akhirnya terlepas dengan underwarenya. Tangaku merambat naik dengan sangat pelan dari pahanya hingga ke selangkangannya dan berhenti di tempat tersensitifnya.

"Ahhh... hy-hyung-ahh..." kurasakan badan Taemin menegang saat tanganku menyentuh juniornya.

Perlahan aku merambat turun dan tepat berhenti di selangkangannya, kudekatkan wajahku ke juniornya. Kujilati pelan juniornya layaknya aku sedang menjilati ice cream.

"Ahh... hyung-ah, jangan ahh... hanya di jilati..ohh.." serunya.

Aku terkekeh kecil dan dengan segera ku masukkan juniornya yang.. hem termasuk kecil menurutku kedalam mulutku. Kuhisap kuat kemudian kukulum.

"Uwoohh... hahh..." Taemin menjerit kenikmatan saat aku menghisap kuat juniornya.

Aku mulai memaju mundurkan kepalaku memberikan service kepada Taemin kecilku yang sangat menikmatinya karena aku terus mendengar desahannya.

"Ahh... hyunghh.. terushhh... lebih..ahh... cepat... hah.." dia memintaku dan aku akan menurutinya dengan senang hati. Semakin cepat kumaju mundurkan kepalaku hingga akhirnya...

"Ahhh... hyung-ahh, a-aku.. ahh... MINHOOOOOO...ahhhhh..."

Taeminku mengeluarkan cairannya dengan meneriakkan namaku saat dia klimaks yang langsung kutelan habis cairannya. Hem... manis.

Aku berdiri dan kulihat dia yang sudah sangat kelelahan, keringat membanjir di tubuhnya.

"Chagiya, bolehkan aku langsung memasukimu?" tanyaku.

Dia membuka matanya dan bangkit dengan perlahan dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Enak saja, aku juga ingin merasakan milikmu dalam mulutku hyung." Katanya yang langsung menarik turun celanaku dan memainkan _twinsball _ku.

"Ahh..." aku mendesah saat dia memainkan _twinsball_ ku.

Taemin mendorongku ketempat tidur dan langsung memasukkan juniorku yang ukurannya sangat besar untuk mulut kecilnya itu. Dia melakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan, menghisap kuat juniorku yang membuatku mendesah sangat keras karena kenikmatan yang diberikannya. Taemin mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Terkadang lidahnya menyelip mempermaikan juniorku. Hah... rasanya nikmat sekali juniorku saat berada di dalam mulutnya. Hayalanku semuanya menjadi kenyataan hari ini, aku tak perlu lagi menghayal karena aku sedang mengalaminya sekarang.

Aku merasakan juniorku mulai berkedut-kedut pertanda sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai klimaks. Aku segera menarik juniorku dari mulutnya dan menarik Taemin segera kucium bibirnya sambil membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Hyung.. kau mengganggu kesenanganku." Rajuknya sambil megembungkan pipinya. Haha.. dia terlihat manis sekali.

"Aku ingin mengeluarkannya didalam mu chgaiya." Ucapku sambil membelai wajahnya dan sepertinya kata-kataku tadi membuatnya malu karena aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan segera.

"Aku mulai menciumnya lagi dengan dalam, jari telujukku perlahan masuk kedalam _openingnya_.

"Akhh..." Taeminku melenguh kesakitan saat telujukku masuk kedalamnya.

Aku segera menciumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, sat dia membalas ciumanku perlahan aku menggerakkan telujukku maju mundur dengan tempo cepat. Menyusul jari tengahku masuk kedalam dirinya yang membuatnya melenguh lagi namun dengan segera aku enciumnya lagi hingga dia rileks lagi. Aku terus menggerakkan kedua jariku dalam dirinya yng membuat desahannya makin keras. Menyusul jari manisku masuk kedalam dirinya yang membuatnya mesrasa kesakitan namun aku tak memperdulikannya malah mengulum nipplenya.

Ketiga jariku bergerak zig-zag dalam dirinya, melemaskan otot-otot _openingnya _untuk melebarkannya. Kugerakkan ketiga jariku dengan sangat cepat.

"AHHH..." Taemin menjerit nikmat saat tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Segera ku keluarkan jariku, aku menatapnya dan dia mengangguk.

Segera kuposisikan juniorku didepan _openingnya_ dengan perlahan aku memasukkannya. Saat masuk setengahnya Taemin menjerit kesakitan. Aku memeluknya dan menciumnya dengan lembut menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam dirinya. Saat dia mulai tenang aku kembali memasukkan juniorku kedalam _openingnya _yang sangat sempit itu.

"ARGGGHH..." Taemin menjerit kesakitan saat juniorku masuk keseluruhan dalam dirinya. Bisa kulihat air matanya menetes. Kujilat air matanya yang menetes ke pipinya, dia menarik daguku dan mencium bibirku dengan kasar. Aku membalas ciuman kasarnya, kubiarkan dia memainkan lidahnya dalam mulutku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Saat aku tengah menikmati ciumannya dia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Aku tau dia menyuruhku bergerak, dengan pelan aku menarik juniorku lalu kumasukkan lagi dengan tempo lambat hingga cepat.

"Ahh... hyunghh.. lebih cepat..sshhh... ahh..." dia memintaku dan aku mengabulkan permintaannya.

Aku semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulku keluar masuk dalam dirinya. Keringat semakin membanjiri tubuh kami yang memang sudah berkeringat.

"Ahh...sshhh... ohh... lebihhhh cepat hyung-ahhh." Dia tersu meracau menikmati kegiatan kami.

Aku terus memaju mundurkan juniorku dengan cepat sampai kurasakan tubuhnya menegang dan _openingnya_ semakin meyempit serasa meremas juniorku dengan keras. Aku semakin mempercepat gerakan ku hingga akhirnya aku merasakan badan Taemin mengejang, kepalanya mendongak dan dia melenguh nikmat.

"Ahhhhhhhh..."

Taemin mencapai klimaknya yang membuat _openingnya_ semakin terasa sempit dan dengan satu sentakan terakhir aku mencapai klimaks ku.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...ehmmmmhhhh.." aku melenguh nikmat sambil menutup mataku menikmati saat-saat klimaks ku.

Aku mencabut juniorku dan membaringkan diri di dekatnya, dia masih memekamkan matanya menikmati hal yang juga kurasakan.

Aku membelai wajahnya pelan lalu kukecup keningnya sayang.

"Gomawo chagiya.." ucapku pelan.

Dia tersenyum dan mencium bibirku dengan cepat lalu memelukku dengan erat. Aku membalas pelukannya hingga kurasakan nafas teraturnya menerpa dadaku.

Aku menoleh melihatnya, haha... dia tertidur rupanya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Saranghae Taemin-ah. Gomawo sudah menyerahkan dirimu seutuhnya untuk ku. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan mencintaimu." Ujaku pelan dan ku kecup lagi keningnya dengan sayang sebelum aku menyusulnya mengembara ke alam mimpi dan semoga aku bertemu dengannya di dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah... selesai lagi satu fic yadongku... hwahahahaha...#plakk

.

Hehe... semoga reader semua senang membacanya.

.

Chacha Saengie semoga kau senang membacanya dan semangat untuk menghadapi tiga bulan kedepan masa belajarmu... haha semoga kau tak bosan tanpa elektronik saeng^^.. kekekekeke. Ini unnie buat special buat kamu sebelum kamu mengarungi massa yang sangat membosankan maybe. Semangat saeng^^ semoga berhasil apa yang diinginkan.

.

Special thank's for :

" _**Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291**__** , **__**firah, **__**ulfahaeteukie**__** , **__**Min hyorin, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, Cho RhiYeon, **__**Chacha Heenim**__** , **__**RizmaHuka-huka, **__**KYUyunJAE04**__** , **__**LittleLiappe**__** , **__**HyukAimimi fishy**____**, **__**Arisa Adachi**__**, **__**jongwoonieswife-sj**__** dan **__**Nadhia Kim**__**."**_

.

Yang sudah review di fic yadong saya yang _"__**I Got U My Cinderella"**_dan buat yang rekues fic yadong couple lain sabar ya.. haha akan kubuat tapi mungkin lama... hehe^^.

.

Dan unutk terakhir semoga kalian suka membaca fic-fic aneh dan gak mutu dari author yang sama aneh dan gak bermutu juga ini^^. Jangan lupa Review ya? Hehe..#emang ada yang baca?.


End file.
